Perdas e Danos
by Tatafox
Summary: Quando alguém é traído, isso causa marcas... E muito mais que isso... Pode causar perdas e danos irreversíveis...
1. Chapter 1

Perdas e Danos

Autora: Thayssa Martins ( Junegirl/ Tata )  
Beta: Nikki ( participação especial como escritora )  
Genero: Drama/ NC-17  
Shipper: Você descobre com o tempo...  
Nota: os personagens de CSI pertencem a CBS.

Depois que tudo acontece você tenta entender e acaba às vezes conseguindo, mas dessa vez não deu certo... É como você ter um castelo de areia a sua frente, em seguida vem uma onda e acaba com tudo... Nesse caso a onda foi feia... Levou mais do que eu esperava...

-Droga, não era pra ser assim...  
-Nunca é...  
-Espera você não pode levar isso dessa forma...  
-E de que forma que você acha que eu deva levar? Hein? Responde droga...  
-Olha...  
-Se for desse jeito, nem comece...

Não entendo como chegou a esse ponto, onde foi que o chão foi tirado de nós... É assim que começou e que agora está se perdendo. Se fosse um acaso, uma perda gradual poderia até ser diferente... Mas não fácil...

-É sempre a mesma coisa! De novo, de novo e de novo.  
-Calma, não faça isso...  
-Droga, como pôde?  
-Me deixe explicar...  
-Não! Eu já vi e ouvi o suficiente.

Eu olho e vejo o quanto fui feliz, o quanto demora em se conseguir tudo isso e quanto tempo leva para se destruir tudo, também. Fecho meus olhos e tento em vão acordar desse pesadelo...

-Só me ouça, só isso que eu peço.  
-Você não acha que já pediu demais, não?  
-Por favor...  
-Não, já chega... Acaba aqui!  
-Sara...

Ela se vira e o olha, sem dizer mais nada, vai embora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Três anos depois, São Francisco.

-Então Sara, tem certeza mesmo de que é isso que você quer?  
-Acho que vai ser melhor assim, muita gente não concorda com o que eu fiz. Sabe me olham como se eu estivesse contaminada.  
-Você foi uma heroína, salvou a vida daquele garoto.  
-É mais não é isso do que eu estou falando exatamente, você sabe muito bem disso.  
-Ninguém tem nada a ver com a sua vida.  
-Você é o único que pensa assim. Mas mesmo assim, foi ótimo trabalhar com você.  
-Igualmente. Então, quando volta para Vegas?  
-Hoje à noite.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Las Vegas

No dia seguinte Sara desembarca do avião e Cath é quem vem recebê-la.  
-Cath você continua linda. Três anos se passaram e você não mudou nada.  
-É o amor Sara, é o amor.  
-Pois é, fiquei muito feliz quando soube que você e o Warrick ficaram noivos.  
-É, e não pense que esqueci que você não veio na minha festa de noivado.  
-Eu não pude. Tive que resolver umas coisas.  
-Hãram. - Fez uma cara de quem acreditava muito nela.  
-Então, como estão todos?

Enquanto conversavam, iam caminhando para o carro. Cath a ajudou a colocar as malas no porta-malas.  
-Como estão todos... Ou como está o Grissom?  
-Dele não me interessa saber.  
-Nossa, se passou três anos e você ainda não o perdoou?  
-Nenhuma mulher no meu lugar esqueceria o que ele fez.  
-Mas mesmo você não querendo, vou falar: Ele está só. Não está com ela. Trabalha demais, quase não sai daquele lab, está com um humor péssimo. Sabe na primeira semana que você foi embora, fui até a casa dele e fiquei chocada, nunca pensei na minha vida que fosse ver o Grissom daquela forma. Andou bebendo e quase perdeu o emprego por causa de uma briga que teve com Ecklie. Mas isso não foi o pior, ele e o Greg só falam o essencial sobre os casos, sabe relacionamento entre chefe e subordinado.  
-Mas o Greg? Ele é tão doce, admira tanto o Grissom. Como isso aconteceu?  
-Na verdade foi culpa sua.  
-Minha?  
-É. O Greg conseguiu teu telefone e o Grissom soube. Pediu a ele, mas ele disse que não ia deixar o Griss te magoar de novo. Que por culpa dele você havia ido embora. A briga foi feia... Ou seja, aquilo virou de pernas para o ar quando você se foi.  
-Nossa, eu não imaginei que o Greg fosse agir dessa maneira. Nos falamos com freqüência e ele me parecia normal.  
-Você mudou a vida de todos quando se foi. As suas atitudes interferem na vida das pessoas que você gosta, deveria pensar nisso. Chegamos, quer ajuda?  
-Não, vou tomar um banho, descansar e depois ir até o lab.  
-Ok.

Sara saiu do carro e o porteiro lhe ajudou a retirar suas coisas do porta-malas. Cath já estava saindo quando Sara se virou e perguntou:  
-Como ele reagiu quando soube que eu voltaria?  
-Ele não sabe.  
-Como assim? Ele é o chefe...  
-Como te disse, ele não está com paciência para quase nada. Deixou as contratações por minha conta. Só me disse que era para contratar alguém capaz.

Sara a olhava surpresa e tinha a ligeira impressão de que Cath estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

-E além do mais, vou adorar ver a cara dele quando souber que a nova csi é você. Agora que já está entregue, vou indo. Te espero a noite.

E saiu com o carro. Sara ficou parada durante alguns segundos olhando o nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sara entrou em seu apartamento, não estava muito diferente de como o deixou. Alugou uma vez durante o tempo que ficou fora. Parecia que o inquilino resolveu não mudar muito.  
Antes de voltar, pediu ao porteiro que contratasse uma faxineira para que pudesse colocar em ordem o apartamento antes de sua volta.  
Guardou suas roupas, depois tomou um banho, comeu algo e foi se deitar. Pensou que conseguiria dormir, mas seus pensamentos a toda hora se voltavam para ele, à última vez que o viu.

**Flashback: despedida**  
-Você está me deixando?  
-Estou sim... Foi difícil tomar essa decisão... Mas é melhor assim.  
-Melhor para quem?  
-Para mim.  
-Você disse que ficaria comigo, que me ajudaria a sair daqui. - Disse em tom de súplica.  
-Também te disse que você teria que mudar. Você me prometeu se lembra? E por esses hematomas no seu rosto, vejo que brigou novamente.  
-Então é por isso? Se for, eu não tive culpa, vieram pra cima de mim e eu só me defendi... Por favor, não me deixe... Não agora...

Chegou perto dela, acariciou seu cabelo e deslizou suas mãos até a boca. Puxou ela junto dele, até que a beijou intensamente. Sara sentia seu corpo em chamas. Sabia do poder que ele exercia sobre ela e sabia também que não podia deixar ir mais longe ou se arrependeria depois. O afastou de si com a respiração ofegante.  
-Não importa o que faça... Estou indo e não vou mudar de idéia. - Falou decidida.  
-Para onde vai?  
-Por que quer saber?  
-Caso eu saia... Quero muito te ver de novo. E vou lutar muito por isso, acredite.  
-Eu vou voltar para o início.  
-Para o início de que? - Perguntou intrigado.  
-Para o início dos meus problemas. Preciso me livrar disso, caso contrário não vou conseguir prosseguir com a minha vida.  
**Fim do flashback**

O despertador tocou. Ela não tinha conseguido dormir nada... Notou que já estava na hora de ir... Seu coração disparava, suas mãos suavam. Não sabia por que estava assim, afinal já fazia três anos que não o via e, aliás, sua vida tinha mudado e muito. Arrumou-se, colocou uma blusinha branca e uma calça preta. Pegou o seu carro e foi trabalhar.  
Parou em frente ao prédio e ficou olhando de dentro do carro, aquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas lembranças, tanto boas, como ruins. Afastou os pensamentos, criou coragem e foi em frente, mas não parava de pensar na reação dele ao saber da sua volta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Lab**

Todos já haviam chegado e estavam na sala quando Grissom apareceu. Ele tinha a barba grande, uma aparência de cansaço. Warrick e Nick estavam conversando, enquanto Greg lia uns relatórios.  
-Bom, temos um caso hoje Casal encontrado morto num hotel... Cadê a Cath? – Perguntou Grissom.  
-Bom, ela falou que já estava vindo... Olha ela ai. – Disse Warrick quando avistou Cath entrando na sala.  
-O que foi? Ouvi meu nome.  
-Queria saber onde você estava. - Falou visivelmente irritado.  
-Hei, nem começa. Faltam 10 minutos para o turno começar.  
-Bom, já que todos estão aqui...  
-Na verdade falta à nova CSI. – Disse Cath interrompendo Griss.  
-Seja lá quem, for está atrasado.  
-Eu nunca me atraso. - Falou Sara, que pode escutar a última frase dita por Grissom.  
-Sara... – Todos exceto Grissom dizem ao mesmo tempo.  
-Nossa, parece que viram uma assombração.

Todos ficaram surpresos. Greg foi o primeiro a correr em sua direção e abraça-la depois Nick e Warrick.  
-Nos falamos semana passada e você não me disse nada. - Disse Greg  
-Queria fazer surpresa.  
-E conseguiu. – Completou Warrick  
Grissom continuava sentado em sua cadeira olhando pra ela em transe. Seu coração estava disparado e suas mãos suavam frias. Tinha que admitir que ela tinha ficado muito bem sem ele, estava linda, enquanto ele... Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Cath.  
-Grissom, Grissom...  
-Sim.  
-Não vai falar nada?  
-Bem vinda Sara. – Trocou um olhar breve com ela e continuou.  
-Bom, temos um caso um duplo homicídio de um casal japonês. Eu vou ficar aqui adiantando uns relatórios e logo vou me juntar a vocês.

Todos ainda estavam parados sem entender o fato dele não ter brigado e nem reclamado por Cath não avisar da volta de Sara. Todos sabiam o quanto ele ficou arrasado desde sua partida. Mas agora... Parecia que ele não a via fazia algumas horas.  
-Cath você fica no comando por enquanto. – Disse encerrando o assunto.

Ele sai mais rapidamente da sala sem olhá-la, mas ainda pode ouvir a discussão entre Nick e Greg sobre quem iria com ela. Naturalmente a decisão foi Sara quem tomou e optou ir com Greg.  
-Viu, ela me escolheu. – Disse Greg.  
-Claro você é um bebê chorão. – Devolveu Nick.  
Todos os CSI seguiram rumo ao Cassino. Cath foi com Warrick e Nick, enquanto Greg foi com Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Grissom se trancou na sala e pegou a foto deles dois que ele guardava na gaveta. Precisava de um tempo à porta fechada para por seus pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguia pensar direito com ela ali por perto. Ficou a relembrar os momentos juntos, até o dia que ela decidiu ir embora. Porque será que ela havia voltado... Seria por ele?

**Enquanto isso em São Francisco.**

A vida estava difícil, não conseguia emprego em lugar algum. Mas o mais difícil era ficar sem notícias dela. Ainda podia sentir o seu perfume. Decidiu que não poderia ficar longe dela. Mesmo que isso lhe complicasse a vida, valeria a pena. O que ele não sabia era que alguém conhecia todos os seus passos e que estava prestes a lhe fazer uma surpresinha.

**Cassino **

Era um casal japonês de aparentemente 45 anos. O corpo tinha sido encontrado pela camareira. Que rapidamente, pelas instruções do hotel, avisou ao gerente do ocorrido.  
-Sara?  
-Oi Brass, que bom te ver. – Falou Sara ao ver o amigo.  
-Digo o mesmo.  
-Bom o que temos aqui? – Perguntou Cath ao se aproximar.  
-Senhor e Sra. Young casal que se hospedou há dois dias. A camareira os encontrou e avisou ao gerente. – Informou-a Brass.  
-Bom, vamos ao trabalho. Sara, Warrick e Greg ficam com o quarto e eu e o Nick com os corpos. Nos encontramos no laboratório quando terminamos. – Falou Catherine.  
**  
No quarto**

Warrick achou umas fibras de lã verde. Já Sara passou luminol no quarto e apareceram manchas na parede sendo que as vitimas se encontravam na cama deitadas.  
-Meninos achei sangue aqui. - Falou apontando para a parede.  
-O que indica que eles são morreram na cama e que os corpos foram movidos. - Disse Warrick.  
-Hei, eu achei fios de cabelo loiro. – Falou Greg mostrando os fios.  
-E olhem só, o porta-jóias dela está vazio. – Respondeu Sara enquanto o examinava.  
-Será que foi um roubo? – Perguntou Greg.  
-Não sei isso tudo está muito esquisito. – Disse Warrick encerando o assunto.  
Então recolheram tudo, ensacaram e foram pro lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Necrotério**

Cath e Nick entram quando Doc. e Super Dave estão analisando o corpo.  
-Só estávamos esperando vocês para começar a autópsia. – Informa Doc.  
-É verdade que a Sara voltou? – Pergunta Dave.  
-Nossa como as notícias voam nesse laboratório. – Diz Nick.  
-É verdade sim. Como fico sabendo? – Pergunta Cath.  
-Hodges. – Nick e Dave respondem juntos.  
-Ele não perde essa mania. – Fala Cath com desaprovação.  
-Podemos começar? – Pergunta Doc.  
-Claro. – Responde Nick.  
-Bom como podem ver, há somente uma perfuração em ambos. Atingiu direto o cérebro.  
-E quanto ao exame toxicológico, não revelou nada. Nenhuma substância diferente. – Diz Dave.  
-Quem fez isso, queria ter certeza que não ia errar. – Conclui Nick.

Já estava perto do turno acabar e eles ainda não tinham resolvido muita coisa. Descobriu com Mia que os fios de lã verde que haviam encontrado eram do gerente do cassino, Alex Carter.  
-Eu não sabia que era religiosa. – Disse Warrick apontando a medalhinha que ela tinha no pescoço.  
-E eu não sou. Isto aqui... – Segurou a medalhinha. - É um presente especial. – Diz Sara.

**Flashback: Um presente especial**

Sara apoiava a cabeça no peito nu dele, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.  
-A minha mãe morava no México e meu pai estava muito doente... Sabe, ela nunca foi muito religiosa... Antes de o meu pai morrer, ele lhe deu uma correntinha de Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe... Depois disso, ficou muito difícil dela conseguir trabalho. Acabou por vender tudo que tinha... Que não era muito... E veio para cá... Um dia antes da travessia, ela descobriu que estava grávida de mim... E mesmo assim ela não desistiu. Ela começou a passa mal no meio do caminho e o coiote ameaçou deixá-la. Ela pegou a correntinha e pediu a Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo... E hoje eu estou aqui.

Ele retirou a correntinha do pescoço e deu a ela.  
-Eu não posso...  
-Por favor, é o meu presente para você. Minha mãe me deu antes de morrer. Você é a única pessoa que eu amo e confio que ainda está viva... Quero que a use sempre. - Colocou no pescoço dela. - Sei que não acredita nessas coisas, mas ela vai te proteger.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Algum namorado? – Pergunta Warrick.  
-Bem...  
A pergunta lhe incomodou... Não sabia o que dizer... A sorte foi que bem a tempo Nick e Greg chegaram, impedindo-a de concluir a resposta.  
-E ai meninos, o que descobriram?  
-O marido tinha um seguro de 50 mil. – Conta Nick.  
-E a beneficiária seria a filha. O Brass vai pedir um mandado para a casa e amanhã vamos fazer o interrogatório. – Completa Greg.  
-Bom, estou exausto e vou para casa... Vamos Greg, eu te dou uma carona. – Diz Nick.  
-Não, eu vou ficar aqui. Vou embora com Sara.  
-Que isso! Passou o turno todo com ela... Dá um descanso. – Repreende Warrick.  
-Vai Greg, aproveita que hoje o Nick está bonzinho. Não é todo dia que ele é assim... E eu não vou a lugar nenhum.  
-Tudo bem. – Diz Greg.  
-Vamos. – Chama Nick.  
-Tchau. – Dizem os dois.  
-Tchau – Respondem Sara e Warrick.  
- Bom, acho que também vou indo. Só tenho que achar a Cath. Quer uma carona?  
-Não precisa, ainda tenho que fazer umas coisinhas antes de ir.  
-Tudo bem então, até amanhã.  
-Tchau – Diz Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Na sala de Grissom**

Grissom continuava olhando os relatórios, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Sara. Cath foi logo entrando e falando:

-Você reagiu melhor do que eu esperava. - Falou ironicamente.  
-Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Me atirasse cima dela aqui? – Perguntou exasperado.  
-Não, mas estava no mínimo esperando que me desse um esporro.  
-Cath, por favor, agora não. Estou cheio de trabalho.  
-É bem típico mesmo de você, agir friamente na frente dela. Não faz nada para reparar a besteira que fez. E depois quando ela vai embora, fica igual a um farrapo humano.  
-O que você quer que eu faça? Ela não vai querer nem me ouvir.  
-Tenta pelo menos. Lute pelo menos meu amigo, ou eu te garanto que vai se arrepende o resto da vida.  
-Você tem razão, vou procurar Sara e farei de tudo para reconquistá-la.

Warrick entra na sala nesse exato momento.

-Até que enfim te encontrei Cath.  
-Vocês já acabaram? – Pergunta Cath.  
-Todos foram embora, menos Sara. Ela ainda está resolvendo uns problemas.  
-Bom Grissom, eu já vou indo... Mas não esquece daquilo que conversamos ok. - Deu uma piscadinha rápida para ele e sai com Warrick.

**  
No estacionamento**

-Do que vocês dois estavam falando? – Pergunta Warrick.  
-Só estava a dar uns conselhos para o Grissom.  
-Se era sobre Sara, acho que ele não se importou muito. Viu como ele agiu quando ela chegou, não fez nada.  
-Ah Rick, até parece que você não conhece o Gil. Ele ficou com medo e se escondeu atrás do trabalho.  
-E quanto a Sara?  
-Sei lá amor, ela estava tão aérea, como se ainda seus pensamentos estivessem em São Francisco. Se não conhecesse a história dos dois, diria que ela está apaixonada.  
-Se isso fosse verdade o Grissom sofreria muito. – Encerra Warrick.

Então entraram no carro e foi rumo à casa de Cath.

**  
No vestiário**

Sara estava no vestiário guardando seus pertencentes quando ouve a porta se fechar.

-O que faz aqui?  
-Precisamos conversar. – Responde Grissom.  
-Olha se for sobre o caso...  
-Não é sobre o caso e você sabe muito bem disso. É sobre nós.  
-Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você. - Disse visivelmente nervosa. - Será que dá para abrir essa porta?  
-Eu ainda não esqueci tudo que vivemos Sara. – Falou e cada vez mais se aproximando dela.

A respiração de Sara encontrava-se ofegante. Sabia que seria difícil ver Grissom, mas não imaginou que seria tanto. Sentiu como se todos os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele, adormecidos até então, voltassem com força total. Tinha voltado para resolver isso tudo de uma vez por todas e poder seguir com sua vida, mas mesmo assim ainda não se sentia preparada.

Grissom vendo que ela ainda sentia algo por ele, mesmo passando três anos, resolveu que esse seria o momento certo de tentar reatar o que eles tinham. Aproximou-se e a beijou, um beijo cheio de desejo. Sara, no início tentou se soltar dele, mas ele a segurou com firmeza imprensando-a em um dos armários. Pegou delicadamente em seus cabelos e puxou para trás, passando assim a beijar seu pescoço e indo descendo cada vez mais. Uma onda de prazer invade o corpo de Sara. Era muito bom sentir novamente o cheiro de Grissom.

Beijou os lábios dela mais uma vez e novamente desceu a beijando e lambendo seu pescoço. Não agüentou mais e começo a retirar a blusa dela e Sara fez o mesmo com ele. Podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Suas mãos voltaram-se até a calça dele começou a retirá-la enquanto sua boca se voltava ao pescoço dele o beijando. Ele por sua vez conseguiu se livrar da blusa dela, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. Desabotoou lentamente enquanto suas bocas se encontravam num beijo quase selvagem. Logo em seguida, se viu livre das últimas peças de roupa de que o impediam de se amar. Agachou no chão mesmo, ela sentou por cima dele e o cavalgou.

O prazer para ambos era indescritível. Ela começou devagar, mas logo foi aumentando o ritmo enquanto ele sugava seus mamilos com fervor. Quando alcançaram o clímax juntos, ambos se sentindo satisfeitos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, a respiração ofegante. Seus corpos ainda encontravam-se suados. Sara não tinha parado para pensar no que estava fazendo até aquele momento. Para Grissom, um sonho tinha se realizado. Ele havia acabado de fazer amor com a mulher da sua vida depois de tanto tempo. Após alguns segundos se olhando, Sara tentou iniciar uma conversa:

-Griss eu...

Mas nesse momento escutam alguém batendo na porta. Ambos se levantam rapidamente e se dão conta de que ainda estão no vestiário.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

-E agora Grissom o que vamos fazer? – Pergunta Sara assustada.  
-Calma, se veste e deixa que eu fale.

Ambos se vestiram rapidamente, mas as batidas na porta continuavam incessantemente.  
-Tem alguém ai?  
Grissom abre a porta e dá de cara com a faxineira.  
-Desculpe senhor Grissom, não sabia que era o senhor.  
Nessa hora ela pode ver que havia outra pessoa no vestiário.  
-Está tudo bem Dora. É que a porta bateu e ficou emperrada.  
"E eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho." – Pensou Dora.

Sara apenas limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça com um sorriso no canto dos lábios como se pensasse "essa foi fraca Grissom".  
-Bom eu preciso ir.  
-Espera Sar, eu vou com você.

E ambos saíram em direção ao estacionamento.  
-Sobre o que aconteceu...  
-Eu não sei o que dizer ou pensar.  
-Você ainda significa muito para mim Sara. Eu gostaria que soubesse...

Então o celular dele toca interrompendo-os. Ele olha no visor e ignora. Tenta continuar a conversa, mas quem quer que fosse, era insistente.  
-É melhor você atender. – Diz Sara.  
-Só um minuto.  
Ele se afasta dali alguns metros e atende o celular. Ele está de costas para Sara.  
-O que você quer? - Falou irritado.  
-Só queria sabe se você tava a fim de tomar um café...  
-Olha Sofia...

Sara havia se aproximado dele e acabou escutando metade da conversa com Sofia. Ao ouvir o nome dela, Sara se afasta visivelmente chateada, entra no carro e vai embora. Quando ouvi o carro sendo ligado, Grissom desliga o celular na cara de Sofia. Ele tenta alcançar o carro, mas não consegue.  
-Droga.  
Tudo que ele pode fazer é ir para casa, pois sabe que ela precisa esfriar a cabeça. E esperar pelo próximo turno.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**No dia seguinte...**

Greg estava no vestiário sozinho. Estava visivelmente nervoso.  
-Tudo bem Greg, você vai conseguir. – Hesitou um pouco. - Sara... A primeira vez que eu te vi, o meu único pensamento foi que eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão linda na minha vida. E com o passar do tempo, pude constatar que além da beleza você é uma pessoa muito especial. Tentei muito, mas foi inevitável, acabei me apaixonando por você. Mas eu também sabia que esse sentimento devia ser guardado somente em meu peito, pois você tinha assumido um romance com o Grissom. Foi inevitável, eu sofri, mas ver que você estava feliz, me fez ficar feliz também.

Nesse momento Sara entra no vestiário.  
- Oi, falando sozinho Greg? – Pergunta Sara.  
- Que bom que você chegou, eu preciso mesmo falar contigo.  
- Eu também.  
- Tudo bem, fala você primeiro.  
- Olha, fiquei sabendo o que ouve entre você e o Grissom. Porque não me contou?  
- O Grissom, sempre ele.  
- Eu não entendo... Você sempre o admirou tanto.  
- Eu admirava sim, mas até saber o que ele fez com você.  
- Mais isso não deveria te afetar. – Disse Sara, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.  
- Mas me afeta e muito. Principalmente por se tratar de você.

Então Sara finalmente percebe o que ele quis dizer.  
- Ah Greg... Eu nunca percebi. - Disse quase num sussurro.  
- Eu fiz um enorme esforço para esconder e acho que fui muito bem sucedido nisso. Pelo menos com você.  
- Eu queria muito poder mandar no meu coração. Mas...  
- Eu sei.

Eles se sentaram e Sara pegou sua mão, ficando assim durante um tempo.  
- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para me dar bem com ele.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
-Vamos lá, todos já devem estar na sala de convivência.

Foi inevitável a troca de olhares entre Grissom e Sara, assim que ela e Greg entraram na sala.  
- Bom já que todos estão aqui já podemos começar. Vou acompanhar o Brass no interrogatório de gerente do cassino. Nick você vem comigo. Cath e Greg vão atrás da filha do casal Young. E Sara e Warrick vão analisar o resto das evidências. – Informa Grissom.  
**  
Em São Francisco**

Ele tinha trabalhado o suficiente para obter dinheiro para ir a Vegas. Mas ainda não sabia onde encontrá-la e foi então que teve uma idéia. Entrou em um beco.  
- Juan?  
- Meu Deus cara, quanto tempo! – Disse Juan o abraçando.  
- Pois é. Olha só, eu não tenho muito tempo. Preciso de um favor seu.  
- Pode falar cara, o que tu precisa?  
- Você ainda tem aqueles contatos em Vegas?  
- Claro. – Responde Juan.  
- Ótimo preciso que ache uma pessoa para mim. O nome dela é Sara Sidle.  
- Pode deixa. Mas como eu te acho?  
- Em quanto tempo você consegue descobrir onde ela está?  
- Dois ou três dias no máximo.  
- Então eu volto a te procurar.

Abraçaram-se e ele saiu. Assim que ele virou a esquina um homem saiu de dentro do prédio e entregou um pacote a Juan.  
- Pode deixar, eu te aviso quando ele volta. – Disse Juan ao homem.

O homem acenou com a cabeça. Jogou o cigarro no chão e foi embora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Sala de interrogatório **

- Então Sr. Carter há quanto tempo trabalha no cassino? – Pergunta Grissom.  
- Há uns três anos. Eu ainda não entendo, por que estou aqui?  
- É simples, encontramos lã verde do seu casaco no quarto do casal Young. – Responde Nick.  
- Pára, estão me acusando de assassinato? Porque se for assim, acho que preciso chamar meu advogado.  
- Só queremos saber o porquê de termos encontrado lã do seu casaco no quarto. – Diz Grissom.  
- Eu estive por lá.  
- Isso nós já sabemos amigo. – Completa Brass.  
- Bom, tem uma garota que trabalha no Cassino, o nome dela é Tânia. Então sabe como é não é?  
- Não sei. – Responde Brass.  
- Bom, ela já vinha me dando mole há algum tempo. Mas naquele dia, ela estava com uma mini-saia de deixar qualquer um doido. Eu já tinha terminado meu expediente, quando ela veio para cima de mim. Nós começamos a nos agarrar ali no corredor mesmo. Daí ela me falou de uma fantasia que ela tinha, de transar no quarto de um hotel luxuoso. Bom, fui até a recepção e pedi a chave de um quarto vazio a um amigo que fica cuidando de lá. Sabe, fazemos isso de vez em quando, ele me deu a chave, eu subi com ela e vocês imaginam o que aconteceu por lá.  
- Bom só tem um problema. – Diz Brass.  
- Qual?  
- Não encontramos esperma no local. – Informa Nick.  
- Vamos lá cara, confessa, casal cheio da grana, oportunidade perfeita. – Fala Brass.  
- Não, eu não fiz nada. –Diz o suspeito, já suando, de tão nervoso.  
- Bom, o que você nos contou não bate. – Fala Grissom.  
- Acho que vai ter que passar mais um tempinho aqui conosco. – Diz Brass, caçoando.  
- Não, eu falo. Nós fomos para o quarto... Se você visse a Tânia, você ia entender, eu fiquei muito nervoso e na hora H eu...  
- Você brochou. – Diz Brass.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, isso não pode sair daqui. Já imaginaram se ficarem sabendo isso lá no meu trabalho. – Ele diz aflito.  
- Bom Sr. Carter, vamos procurar a Tânia... – Diz Nick.  
- Tânia Holmes.  
- Vamos confirmar seu álibi e por enquanto está liberado. – Informa Grissom.

Ele saiu de cabeça baixa, dava para ver que estava muito embaraçado com aquela situação.  
- Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um... –Diz Brass coçando o queixo.

Grissom na mesma hora levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para Brass.

**Sala de evidências**

Warrick despejou uma caixa com as coisas que encontraram na cena do crime, em cima de uma mesa. Sara pegou uma carteira.  
- Bom aqui temos carteira de motorista, identidade, foto de uma moça de uns 20 anos que eu imagino ser a filha.  
- Nossa. -Diz Warrick, despejando um monte de tralha de continha na bolsa da mulher. – Quanta tralha. Num sei pra que vocês precisam disso tudo.  
- Espera, eu não sou assim não, só carrego o básico. Já a Cath...  
- Nem me fale. Não sei como ela consegue entupir a bolsa daquele jeito... São vários cremes e coisas do tipo.  
- Olhe o que eu encontrei aqui. – Diz retirando um monte de papel picado de dentro da bolsa.  
- Sempre adorei montar quebra-cabeças.  
- Então boa sorte. Vou ver com Archie a hora que entraram e sairam no hotel.  
- Ok, boa sorte.

Já saindo ele parou virou pra ela.  
- Como foi o seu dia ontem?  
- Normal.  
- Ah sei. – Diz Warrick que lhe lançou um sorriso e saiu.  
- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – Pergunta intrigada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Casa dos Young

Cath e Greg desceram da SUV e foram em direção uma casa de dois andares, situado num bairro de classe média de Las Vegas. Tocaram a campainha e logo uma jovem sul coreana veio atendê-los.  
- Olá somos Catherine Willows e Greg Sanders do departamento de criminalística. Você é Sayuri Young? – Diz Cath.  
- Sim.  
- Estamos investigando o caso dos seus pais. Será que podemos fazer umas perguntas.  
- Claro que sim, podem entrar.

Notaram que a casa era totalmente arrumada. Greg parou e ficou a admirar os quadros que havia ali, que por sinal eram de muito bom gosto.  
- Papai sempre admirou obras do século XVIII.  
- Pode nos dizer onde esteve na noite que seus pais morreram?  
- Na faculdade.  
- Há alguém que possa confirmar isso? – Pergunta Greg.  
- Claro, minha colega de quarto Amber. Por que vocês desconfiam de que eu fiz isso com meus pais?  
- É apenas um procedimento para descartarmos você como suspeita. – Responde Greg.  
- Sayuri sabe nos dizer por que eles foram para um hotel? – Pergunta Cath.  
- Eu não sei bem, acho que queriam relaxar. Estamos passando por momentos difíceis. Papai trabalhava na bolsa de valores e eu fico mais na faculdade, só venho uns finais de semana.  
- O que você quis dizer com "passando por momentos difíceis"? – Pergunta Greg.  
- Uma noite quando eu cheguei em casa encontrei um cara e meu pai estava dando um envelope para ele. Não sei por que, mas ele me pareceu bastante esquisito.  
- E você sabe algo nome, endereço? Pergunta Cath.  
- Eu até tentei perguntar, mas meu pai simplesmente disse que isso não era assunto meu.  
- Bom, é só isso por enquanto. – Diz Cath.  
- Por favor, se souberem algo me avisem.  
- Claro. – Diz Greg.  
- Só mais uma pergunta, sabia que o seu pai tem uma apólice de vida de 50 mil? – Fala Cath.  
- Não.  
- Se precisarmos de algo voltamos a te procurar. – Diz Greg.

E saiu ele e cath. Já do lado do fora da casa.  
- Você pegou pesado.  
- Ela pode estar envolvida. Deveria prestar mais atenção nas evidências e parar de paquerar a suspeita. –Cath o repreende.  
- Não fale bobagens Cath.

Entraram no carro e foram rumo ao laboratório.

Sala de vídeos

- E ai Archie, alguma coisa? – Pergunta Warrick.  
- Nada. Estou há horas vendo isso aqui e em momento nenhum eles saíram do quarto.  
- Isso está realmente muito estranho. Se achar algo me avise.  
- Claro. Hei, é verdade que a Sara voltou?  
- É sim.  
- Diga a ela que fico contente por ter voltado.  
- Ok, pode deixar, digo sim.

Sala de evidências

- Que bom que voltou Warrick. E aí, o Archie achou algo?  
- Nada, parece que eles não saíram do quarto. Pelo menos até a hora que ele tinha visto.  
- E faltam quantas horas de fita?  
- Umas seis se não me engano. E você o que achou?  
- Como sabe que consegui algo com o papel? – Pergunta Sara.  
- A sua cara de excitação te denunciou.  
- É tão óbvio assim?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Bom, consegui um número de telefone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

O turno já havia acabado e eles ainda não tinham conseguido solucionar o caso. Foram todos para sala de convívio.  
- E então pessoal o que conseguiram? – Pergunta Grissom.  
- Encontramos um número de telefone. – Diz Sara.  
- Fui ver com a seguradora o nome oficial do beneficiário da apólice, mas ainda nada. Apesar de já sabermos que deve ser a filha. Ficaram de liberar, mas até agora nada. Essa burocracia me mata. – Fala Nick com pesar.  
- Fomos à casa da vítima e falamos com a filha, Sayuri Young. – Fala Cath.  
- Segundo ela, estavam passando por momentos difíceis. Ela disse também, que passa mais tempo na faculdade do que em casa e em um dia que voltou, encontrou um cara esquisito, recebendo um pacote do pai. – Diz Greg.  
- Segundo ela não sabia da apólice de seguro e que no dia da morte, estava na faculdade com um colega de quarto. – Fala Cath.  
- Bom, o gerente do cassino tem um álibi, que Brass ficou de confirmar. Bem se for só isso, estão dispensados. – Diz Grissom.  
- Grissom será que podíamos conversar? – Pergunta Greg.  
- Claro, vamos até a minha sala. – Dito isso eles saem.  
- Vamos Rick? – Pergunta Cath.  
- Claro.  
- Espere, vou com vocês. E você Sara? – Pergunta Nick olhando para Sara.  
- Bom, tenho que passar num lugar ainda. Tchau.  
- Tchau. – Responde Nick.

Na sala de Grissom

- E então, o que você quer comigo?  
- Andei misturando assuntos pessoais com profissionais e sei que estou errado. Peço desculpas. – Diz Greg.  
- Você não foi o único errado nessa história.  
- Então, está tudo bem?  
- Claro.  
- Que bom.

No Vestiário

Sara estava de costas para porta arrumando seu armário.  
- Então é verdade que voltou para a equipe do Gil? – Diz Sofia, encostando-se na porta.

Sara na mesma hora se virou e a encarou.  
- Gil... É assim que agora o chama? – Pergunta Sara.  
- Claro, tenho intimidade suficiente para isso.  
- Claro que tem... – Diz ironicamente.  
- Então Sara... Você não acha que eu deveria ter depois...  
- Ah, claro que sim... - Disse interrompendo.  
- Quando se "dorme" com alguém, se cria certa intimidade, não acha? Você mesmo deveria saber que ele adora que o chamem assim... "Na cama..."

Sara nesse momento não consegue se controlar e acaba dando um tapa no rosto de Sofia. A qual fica sem reação. Sara está prestes a avançar nela quando Grissom a segura por trás.  
- Isso mesmo Gil, tira essa louca daqui. - Disse esfregando o rosto que ainda ardia, devido ao tapa.  
- Me larga! Essa vadia vai ter o que merece. – Diz tentando se soltar de Grissom.  
- Ah é Sara... E o que você vai fazer?  
- Gil me solta!  
- Isso Gil, solte-a  
- Sara, pára... – Pede Grissom.  
- Gil... É "Gil" agora? - Disse olhando diretamente para ele.  
- Você deveria saber disso Sara... Porque foi comigo, que ele passou aquela noite...  
- Claro que foi, onde mais ele acharia uma vadia para se aproveitar e depois sumir sem pagar...  
- Talvez você, não é Sara...  
- A única diferença é que comigo ele passou a noite porque gostava... Contigo foi apenas para "me esquecer"!  
- Isso não vai ficar assim, você está ferrada! – Diz Sofia com raiva.  
- Isso é uma ameaça? – Sara pergunta ironicamente.  
- Entenda como quiser.  
- Fica quieta Sofia. – Diz Grissom.  
E segurando Sara pelo braço, Grissom a levou para o estacionamento.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**No estacionamento**

- Me larga. - Fala e finalmente conseguiu se soltar.  
- Você tem que ficar calma. E não pode agir assim.  
- Ah, está defendendo sua namoradinha agora é?  
- Eu não tenho nada com ela e você sabe muito bem disso. Ou acha que eu teria ficado contigo se estivesse com ela?  
- Sei lá, você já fez isso uma vez.  
- Você realmente não me conhece.  
- Quer saber Grissom, foi um erro o que aconteceu ontem. E a verdade é que eu acho que nunca vou te conhecer verdadeiramente.

Ela podia ver o quão suas palavras o tinham magoado. Ficaram se olhando durante uns segundos, até que ela decidiu entrar no carro e ir embora. Após alguns segundos que ela saiu, ele viu que se não a recuperasse agora talvez fosse tarde demais.  
- Se ela acha que vai acabar assim, está muito enganada. Não vou perdê-la de novo por causa da Sofia.

Pegou o carro e foi atrás dela.

**Na rodovia**

Enquanto ela dirigia pela rodovia, lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo seu rosto. Sentia uma grande tristeza na alma. Sentia-se traída por ele mais uma vez. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela?

Logo atrás, Grissom a seguia de carro tentando, em vão, que ela parasse. Tentou o celular dela, mas simplesmente Sara não atendia. Já estavam numa estrada no deserto, quando um carro veio na contramão, o que obrigou Sara a desviar do carro. Ela parou bruscamente no acostamento. Grissom parou logo atrás e correu em direção do carro dela para se certificar que tudo estava bem. Ele encontrou-a sentada, com as mãos no volante, chorando. Retirou-a do carro.  
- Querida, você está bem?

Ela apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e deixou que ela chorasse o tempo que fosse necessário. Após alguns minutos ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? Por que me seguiu?  
- Precisamos conversar.  
- Acho que tudo que precisava ser dito, já foi.  
- Vê se pelo menos me escuta uma vez. Se você, depois disso, achar que eu ainda continuo mentindo, eu te deixo ir.  
- Ok.  
- Eu sei que errei muito contigo. Mas pode ter certeza de uma coisa, eu paguei por tudo que fiz nesses últimos três anos. Não há um só dia que não tenha pensado em você. Em como seria, se eu não tivesse feito a besteira de te perder. Desde que te vi em São Francisco, não tenho conseguido amar mais nenhuma outra mulher, que não seja você. Peço-te apenas uma chance para consertar todo o meu erro e te fazer feliz.  
- Eu não sei se isso pode dar certo. – Diz Sara.  
- Vai dar, acredite.

Ele segurou a sua face e ficou olhando-a durante alguns segundos, que mais parecia uma eternidade para os dois. Limpou suas lágrimas e a beijou. Os primeiros instantes foram suaves. Grissom apenas limitou-se a acariciar-lhe a boca, lenta e ternamente. Seu hálito quente, mais se assemelhava a um lento carinho. Sim, para Sara, aquilo tudo não passava de uma doce tortura. Ela estremeceu. O calor do corpo dele aprisionou-a. A firmeza dos músculos a excitou.  
- Acho melhor nós pararmos, não que eu não esteja gostando, só que prefiro continuar em outro lugar.

Ela se encontrava agora, com um sorriso malicioso, o qual ele entendeu prontamente e perguntou:  
- Na sua casa ou na minha?

Sem dizer nada, levou-a para dentro do carro. E seguiram para o apartamento dele.


End file.
